huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Panama Cody began Survivor: Panama on the green Viveros tribe. He and Domenic immediately formed a strong Final Two deal, and wanted to establish a strong majority alliance. The pair then brought along Marina and Katrina, where it was decided for the boys and girls to separately bring in one more player. Cody and Domenic bonded with Liam, whilst the girls bonded with Catherine. Viveros was an extremely strong tribe, winning all four immunity challenges together. During this time, Cody's four agreed that Liam was a more valuable ally than Catherine, which caused some tension between the alliance and the tribe. Luckily, Cody avoided the tension of his original tribe because he was switched to the orange La Mina tribe at the Tribe Dissolve. His challenge strength and loyalty was seen as an asset to original Casaya tribe members Darcy, Hayden, Hunter and Oliver, who brought him into their alliance along with Peighton. The six held the majority at the first two votes, leading to the eliminations of both Kayla and Adelaide. Sarah was their next target, but Darcy flipped on the alliance with the minority and blindsided Peighton. However, Darcy then apologised to Cody and the alliance. With the inclusion of Axel, the Casaya Alliance regained their majority which meant that Laura and Joey were the next two voted out when La Mina lost. At this point, the tribes merged and Cody became the bridge between his original Viveros Alliance and his Casaya Alliance from the post dissolve La Mina. The two larger alliances worked together to eliminate Sarah. This left Cody with a difficult decision, as his two alliances were planning on targeting each other. Ultimately, Cody felt his Final Two deal with Domenic had more longevity than his connection to the Casaya Alliance and went back to his Viveros allies. They voted for Alexis at tribal council, though Katrina was blindsided because Erinn flipped. Cody was assured by Marina that Erinn would be loyal to their alliance once more, and was pleased when Oliver, Spencer, Axel, Hayden and Hunter were voted out systematically. The eliminations of his post-dissolve Casaya allies painted a huge target and villainous reputation on Cody's back, though he revelled in this fact. Darcy was the last member standing, but the Viveros Alliance was forced to turn on each other when she won the next individual immunity challenge. Liam told both Cody and Domenic that Erinn should be their target, but the boys were threatened by his forcefulness considering they were the one's who originally brought him into their alliance. At tribal council, Cody voted with the majority in blindsiding Liam before Darcy was voted out after losing the following immunity challenge. On Day 52, Cody felt secure with his alliance of Domenic and Marina. He thought it was obvious that Alexis and Erinn were the next two targets because they were only brought along as numbers. When Alexis won the challenge, Cody felt it was obvious that Erinn was the target of his alliance but he was blindsided and made the eighth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Cody didn't feel that Domenic betrayed him because the blindside was planned by Marina and voted for him to win the title of Sole Survivor because of their initial alliance. Voting History Survivor: Gabon Cody returned to Survivor: Gabon, originally on the red Fang tribe. Being the only person from Panama on the tribe was extremely threatening to the other castaways. On Day 5, when Fang lost the second time, Cody was voted out for having connections on the other tribe. Survivor: Nicaragua For a third shot, Cody was on the blue Espada tribe for Survivor: Nicaragua. The women formed an alliance and proceeded to vote out Beau, Ryan and Tison. At the tribe switch, Cody remained on Espada with Peighton and Lana. Much like the first group, the women bonded and voted together. After they sent home Adelaide, Cody was eliminated on Day 15 Survivor: Heroes vs. Villais For turning on his tribe in Panama, Cody was placed on the Villains tribe for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. As was tradition for Cody in the past few seasons, the women voted together and when they lost the first challenge, Cody was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water Hoping to do better in the game, Cody was placed on the yellow Galang tribe, comprised of returning players during Survivor: Blood vs. Water. He competed with his step-brother Alistair. Galang were lucky, only having to eliminate Kayla and Bethany during the time. At the tribe switch, Cody remained on the yellow Galang tribe Ryder, Mandy, Charlie and Fawn. The three men voted together in sending Neal to Redemption Island, but were quickly blindsided with Ryder being voted out. Cody was then unable to stay in the majority and he was too sent to Redemption Island. In the duel against Mallory and Neal to win a spot in the game, Cody lost and was officially out of the game. Voting History Survivor: All Stars The level of gameplay and personality Cody presented in his seasons earned him a spot on Survivor: All Stars, originally on the red Chapera tribe. Despite losing three consecutive tribal councils, Cody voted with the majority in unanimous votes for Scott, Gabriella and Grayson. At the tribe switch, Cody was switched to the yellow Saboga tribe with no other allies. By forming a majority alliance, Cody was able to stay in the game and voted out Jade in the process. At the tribe dissolve, Cody moved back to Chapera, returning to Amy, Hunter and Heron. The quartet voted together in their only loss, having to vote out Winston. At this point, Cody made the merge. Formers winners were the main target at the start, with Ashleigh, Hunter and Karleigh being voted out, along with Cody's ally, Heron. Knowing his position might be in jeporady, Cody formed an unlikely pairing with leader in charge, Katie. Together, they voted out Dane, Domenic, Amy and Rory. By the Final Tribal Council, Cody believed he had a good shot of winning the game. However, the jury hammered his performance, saying that he was riding on Katie's coattails. He was crowned the Runner-Up, only receiving a jury vote from Hunter. Voting History Trivia *Cody was the only Viveros tribe member during Panama to be switched to La Mina during the Tribe Switch. *His elimination during Blood vs. Water was by one mere vote. He is one of the few castaways to be voted out with one vote in cases other than a Final Three. **Others include Vanessa, Bailey, Dave, Marina, Ryan and Justin. *Cody is the highest ranking member of the Chapera tribe. *He holds the record for the most individual immunities won during All Stars, with three. *Cody is one of seven finalists who voted correctly at every single Tribal Council they attended. Other finalists include Jaclyn, Crimson, Gail, Adam, Courtney and Grainne. *Every season that Cody was a jury member, he voted for a man to win the title of Sole Survivor. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways